Granger Danger!
by I Chase Skies
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming up, and when Ron asks Hermione to the Ball, Draco can't help but feel strange. He doesn't know what to call the feeling, but he doesn't like it. We all know what it is, though; Jealousy.  THIS IS A DRACOXHERMIONE FANFIC. NO FLAMERS
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to my new fanfiction! :D Okay, so, I got the idea for this from reading about how J.K. Rowling was thinking about how she almost paired up Draco and Hermione, rather than Ron and Hermione, and I was reminded of reading that when I was watching A Very Potter Musical. Hence, the name of the fanfic, Granger Danger(for anyone who doesn't know, that's the name of the song Ron and Draco sing about Hermione at the Yule Ball. :D). If you don't support this pairing, then I suggest you hit the back button now. 'Kay, I think that was long enough of a disclaimer. xD ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Draco's POV.**

I walked down the hall, my black robes wafting out behind me like icy black wind. It was my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Yule Ball wasn't far away. And I still hadn't asked anyone. I was thinking strongly of Pansy Parkinson, my best "friend," if that's what you want to call it. I could tell she was madly in love with me, but I wasn't sure how to ask her. I'd probably just go straight to the point. Suddenly, Pansy passed me. Now was my chance to ask her. "Hey, Pansy," I called after her. "I need to ask you something." She turned and looked at me. "Sure, what is it?" she asked, walking towards me. This was it. "Uhm, so… I was thinking… Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" I asked, not even nervous, and honestly just sounding like it. "Really? Sure! I'd love to!" Pansy responded, beaming, which was really new for her, and made me wonder how long she had been waiting for me to ask her. "Great. See you then." I said and walked away, not exactly sure what else to say to her other than that. I walked through the corridors, seeing people being asked, people being rejected, and people hoping to be asked. And then, there was one girl, sitting at a window, the light reflecting off her bushy curls, a ginormous book in her hands; Hermione Granger. I could tell she could care less about the Yule Ball, and cared a whole lot more on her studies. Filthy Mudblood… Though, just then, Ron Weasley walked over to her.

**Hermione's POV.**

I looked up from my book to see a familiar red-head standing over me. "Hi, Ron." I said with a smile, placing my book mark between the page I was on and the next one, and closed my book. He looked nervous. "What's up?" I asked, wondering why he was acting so strange. "Well… Uhm… I was wondering… But, if you don't, that's fine… But… Well… Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron stuttered, his face turning as red as his hair. "Oh, uh, sure!" I said, taken aback, probably blushing as much as him. All I could tell was that there were butterflies in my stomach, my heart was caught in my throat, and I was smiling like mad. "Really? That's great! Well, more than great! Excellent! Well, uh, I'll see you then." he said. I could tell he wasn't sure what to say. I set my book down and hugged him before he could think about running away in fear. I could tell he was taken aback, but he eventually wrapped his strong arms around me. "I can't wait." I said, a huge smile refusing to leave my face.

**Draco's POV.**

I couldn't stop staring at what I was seeing. When did this happen? And why did I feel so weird about it? I had never had this feeling before, and I wasn't sure what to call it… It was kind of… Angry? Was that the word? I didn't know. It was just strange, and I wasn't sure what to think of it, so I just ran off to the Slytherin common room. I sat in an emerald green armchair near the fire, deep in thought, still trying to figure out this feeling, and why I had gotten it. It was too strange, and I didn't like it. I just wanted it to go away! I ran my fingers through my white-blond hair, making it messy, a few strands hanging in my grey eyes. I really needed to think things through and get rid of this feeling...


	2. Realization

**Okay, so, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post this. Well, the more the better, right? :D**

**Draco's POV.**

I looked at myself in the mirror, dressed in emerald green velvet dress robes.**(A/N: I realize this isn't what he wore in the book, but I like this far more than in the book. Also, I'm picturing it as Draco's dress robes in AVPM. If I can find one, I'll post a picture in my profile. Okay, back to the story.)** I walked out of the boy's dormitory, and walked down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. I looked around for Pansy, finally seeing her in an elegant green and black ball gown. "You ready to go?" I asked her, and she smiled. "Yeah. Let's go." she said as we linked arms. This still just… Didn't feel right. I knew I didn't honestly like Pansy that way, but I needed a date, and I knew she would probably be the only one to say yes. Plus, she was the only decent looking girl at Hogwarts. We walked through the corridors, which were decorated with lanterns, until we got to the completely transformed Great Hall. Rather than the normal wooden tables and benches filling the room, there was now a large ballroom floor, the wooden tables pushed against the walls and covered in snacks and drinks, mostly consisting of butter beer. Up where the teachers would usually sit, The Weird Sisters were up preforming. There were a lot of people already there, dancing to the music protruding from the makeshift stage. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was filled with hundreds upon thousands of glistening stars. I looked back at Pansy. "Would you like to dance?" I asked her, and she nodded, a smile still on her face, which I didn't think would leaver her face for the rest of the night. As we danced, more and more people filled the Great Hall. When I could tell that Pansy was starting to get tired, I asked her if she wanted to sit down. When she nodded, I led her over to a table and let her sit down. "I'll go get you a drink. What do you want?" I asked, politely. "Punch is fine." she said. I nodded and left to go get her punch. Just then, everyone looked at the entrance to the Great Hall. There, was Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. When I saw Hermione, my heart started beating faster, getting caught in my throat, butterflies filling my stomach, and my head going wild. I had never seen her this way. Her usual bushy curls had somehow been replaced by beautiful ringlets that fell gracefully down her back, a pink and purple dress flowing down around her feet and the floor around her. I gulped and took a shaky breath. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Wait, no! What are you thinking, Draco? She's just a filthy little Mudblood! Nothing more, nothing less! She's not beautiful, she's hideous! It's just a little make up! Draco, wake up! This can't be happening!" I thought all at once. I could hardly breathe. I stormed through the doors, seeing as how they had walked away from them a few moments ago. I went to the bathroom and took off my Slytherin tie, throwing it on the ground, holding onto the sink for support, my hair a ruffled mess. I looked at myself in the mirror, looking nothing like myself. I was falling apart at the seems. What was happening to me? I splashed some water on my face, but that didn't seem to help. I slumped over the sink, still supporting myself with it. I couldn't breathe, and my heart was pounding. All I could think about was her. Not even Pansy crossed my mind. The only think that came to my mind was Hermione. How could a dress make her nothing less than beautiful to me? This could mean danger. How could I have been so mean to her before? How could I dare call her a Mudblood? She's so much more than that… I knew I started to feel different towards her when she punched me in our third year, but… This was just so much stranger than that. I couldn't believe it. I now knew what was happening. I was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I realize my chapters aren't that long, but that's because I'm not too good of a writer yet. But, hopefully it'll get better. (:**


	3. Leave Me Alone, Mudblood!

**Draco's POV.**

I've finally admitted it to myself. I am madly, inevitably, accidentally in love with Hermione Granger. I wanted to let her know, but I knew I couldn't let her. She'd laugh for weeks. "Come on, Draco. You've got to let it go, you've got to shake it off. Just forget about her." I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and let it out shakily. I put my tie back on and fixed my hair so that Pansy wouldn't ask any questions. I walked out of the bathroom and into the Great Hall, going unnoticed. I quickly got Pansy her punch and rushed back over. "What took you so long?" she asked, looking at me curiously. "Oh, there were a lot of people over there." I lied, even though there actually was a crowd of people over there now. "Alright. Well, you're here now, so that's all that matters." Pansy said and she tried to kiss me. I turned my head, her lips meeting my cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked, "I thought you liked me." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm not ready for that." I lied convincingly. That wasn't the real reason. I was just in love with someone else. Someone that I could never tell anyone about. "Really? Because I saw you snogging that 3rd year a few weeks ago." Pansy argued, glaring at me. She was right, but it had meant nothing. Especially now that I realized how I felt for Hermione. "Pansy, that didn't mean anything, I promise you." I defended. "Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time on someone who goes around snogging other girls." she said and stormed off. I could tell that she was probably going to cry in the girl's bathroom, but I wasn't worried about it. "Hey, Malfoy. What was that about?" I heard an angelic voice say from behind me. I turned around to face the very girl that I couldn't get my mind off of, my shortness of breath returning. "Oh, uh, I don't know… Don't you have someone to dance with, Granger?" I said, changing the subject angrily. Though, not angry at her, but angry at myself for falling for her. "Well, I was just going to, but I couldn't help but notice you being a total arse to Pansy." Hermione replied, angry as well. Her comment, unlike before, actually hurt a bit. I didn't let it show, though. If I did, she might get suspicious, and might figure out my secret. One that she must never find out, even if it kills me. "Just leave me alone, you stupid Mudblood! It's none of your business!" I snapped, immediately feeling guilty about it afterwards. I couldn't tell her that, though, so I just kept my mouth shut.

**Hermione's POV.**

My eyes stung as I fought back tears, like all the other times he had called me that. I knew that I shouldn't be hurt for it, seeing as how it was only a word, but it still hurt, and he just didn't see that. "Whatever, Malfoy!" I said and ran off in the same direction as Pansy. When I got to the bathroom and realized no one was in there, I burst into tears, my face in my hands. Why did Malfoy always have to ruin everything? The one night she actually felt like she was worth something, and he had to go and ruin it for her. Just like a Slytherin. I hate Draco Malfoy.

**Short post! Sorry it took so long to post, I've just been busy and I have a bit of writers block, so I've been procrastinating. But, I decided that you've been waiting too long, and I finished this. Review and tell me what you think! Reviews mean the world to me!**


	4. Obnoxious Shoulder Bumps

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in like a year, but I just lost faith in my writing abilities and a bunch of personal shit happened. I'll honestly try to post more frequently, but I start school again on August 8****th****, which is next week, and since I'm going to be taking college classes alongside my normal classes, I can't promise anything. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Draco's POV.**

The next morning I woke up, and everyone else had already left the dorm. I slumped out of bed, my almost white hair all over the place. I went to the bathroom and got dressed, combing my hair back to it's usual perfection. After the rest of my usual morning routine, I walked down and out of the common room, then up the dungeon steps. I realized that I was already too late to have breakfast, only an hour or so left until lunch, and walked out of the front doors and onto the grounds. There weren't a whole lot of people out here, as most people either liked to hang out in their respective common rooms or in the courtyard. I walked over to a tree and climbed it, looking out at my surroundings, the Black Lake in view. I didn't want to think about what had happened last night, but I really had no choice. All I could think about was her. What would my father say if he found out I was in love with a mudblood?

_He's not going to find out._ I thought to himself, sighing. Why did she have to look so damn beautiful last night? It just wasn't fair. Maybe I would see the normal, frizzy haired, buck toothed, geeky Granger later today and forget about the gorgeous girl I had seen last night. I could hear giggling down below me and looked down to see a few Beauxbatons girls looking up at me. As soon as they caught my eye, they all blushed and hurried off, giggling amongst themselves. I managed to catch the words 'so dreamy' from their conversation and I rolled my eyes. Girls like that were so pathetic. Like they had nothing better to do. I knew I could have any girl I wanted, but the problem was that the one girl I _did_ want hated me. And up until last night I had hated her too. At least I thought I did. When she punched me that one time, I started feeling weird around her, but that may have just been the fear of being punched again and made a fool of. I looked down and saw Granger walking with Weasley and Potter, holding hands with the stupid, gangly redhead. He felt fury within him, first that she was apparently with Weasley now, and then because I hadn't gotten over her. I just wanted to go down there and crucio that filthy muggle lover. I lost control and jumped down from the tree and walked past the trio, purposefully bumping my shoulder into Weasley.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Weasley said, glaring at me.

"Don't pay attention to him, Ron. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Granger said, making sure to glare at me and she pulled Weasley away and Potter followed them.

_Why am I so stupid? Now she probably just hates me even more…_ I thought to myself, mentally groaning. I walked back into the castle, not in the mood to stay outside anymore. I went down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. I walked to my usual spot and sat down. No one dared sit there, knowing good and well it was my spot and what my father was capable of. Especially if I just so happened to tell a little white lie and he didn't see through it. I saw Crabbe and Goyle start to come over and I refrained from groaning. Once they got with in earshot, I bluntly said, "Go away," without even looking at them. Without a word, they turned back around the way they came.

**Hermione's POV.**

Malfoy was just so… so… oh, what was the word I'm looking for… for lack of a better word, annoying. First he calls me a mudblood on the best night of my life, and while I'm walking with my best friend and my boyfriend, he decides to ruin that, too, by purposefully bumping into Ron and getting him all mad and upset. Now all he would talk about for the next hour would be Malfoy and how obnoxious and annoying he is. Which, I for one seem to find a pointless conversation, seeing as how everyone knew that. Lost in thought, I hadn't heard Ron ask me a question, which was really odd for me.

"Hey, 'Mione you alright?" Ron asked, squeezing my hand gently, tearing me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about schoolwork." I said, which was always my excuse for when I didn't answer them.

"Hermione, we're on Christmas break, don't you think you should take it easy until classes start again?" Harry asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But you won't be laughing when you're behind on your work and I'm ahead of everyone." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you're right we won't be," Harry said. "Because we'll be copying your work." he teased, knowing it would normally irritate me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, boys, what would you do without me? You probably would have flunked all your classes. Though, I think you should at least put up the effort to do it yourself." I said, trying to sound like myself. I didn't know why I was thinking about Malfoy so much right now. He was madly annoying and I absolutely hated him, so naturally I shouldn't be thinking about him. But I was. Was he really getting to my brain that bad? It was probably just that he'd been acting like an even bigger arse than usual here lately. I mentally groaned and tried to keep my mind off him.

**That's it for right now guys. I'm gonna need at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


End file.
